Not in love Or are we?
by Meli3AriLiz
Summary: Jade West was a very shy girl before she became who she is, what happened to her? JadeOOC Beck/Jade friendship and later on couple Cat/Robbie friendship and Andre. The story takes place before Torys arrive. Rate might change:


Hy everyone! This is my new story:D  
The story, like you read in the summary, is about Jade West, she wasn't always like she is now.  
I hope you guys will like the story!

BUT FIRST About the characters:  
Jade-**OOC**! She's a little bit geek who is in love with Beck, and he's her best friend.  
Beck-The cool kid in school, everyone admire him and think he's a bit crazy for being around well... Jade. He doesn't care what everyone says.  
Cat-She's like in the serie, but a bit more dreamy and sweet, her best friend since childhood is Robbie.  
Robbie-Just like in the serie.  
Andre-Same.

Plz Review!:D

* * *

_I was 13 years old when I realised I like Beck, It was a new feeling for me. One-He is my best friend and two-well... It's complicated._

I was sitting on the table eating my salad, being bored. Beck came across me and smiled politely, I smiled back, and he sat in front of me. We sat like that for few moments and then I remembered.

"Have you done the history project?" I asked after I swallowed what I had in my mouth. He on the other end haven't got the chance before he spat it really close to me, I backed a little disgusted.

"I totally forgot! When it has to be headed?" He asked hanging over a napkin so I can clean myself.

"5th class! I can't believe you forgot again! You always do!" I said unbelieving. He smiled shapely with an arm behind his neck.

"I told ya I forgot! Don't make it worse!" He said and made a face, I wasn't falling for it but he was my best friend.

"You want me to write your name on my paper so it would seem that we did it together?" I asked, finding the left over salad in front of me suddenly very interesting.

"Really will you do it for me?" He asked hopefully, I smiled a little trying not to blush.

"Sure why not" I said and blushed a bit.

"Thanks! You're the best J'!" he told me and touched my shoulder. I fought the urge to touch the heating shoulder.

"'really will you do it for me?'" a mocking voice was heard behind me, I turned with a bit anger at the boy with his puppet, Robbie and Rex.

"'Sure I would'" Robbie continued.

"'Thanks'" Said Cat from nowhere, I folded my arms above my chest.

"Come on admit it that you guys are in love!" Said Rex, Cat came between me and Beck and took our hands and made us touch each other hand, we pulled immediately.

"We are not in love! We just _likeeachother_ that's all" I said and blushed when I realized what I said, Cat raised an eyebrow and the inseparable couple shared a look. I didn't dare to look over the table and see Becks reaction.

"I got to go!" I said and hurried to be gone.

"Jade! Jade!" I heard Cats voice calling after me but I didn't look back.

I sat in improve class a bit before the bell, taking out of my bag the history project, I breathed deeply and took a pen. I felt my face heating up, I breathed again and wrote Becks name beside main. I watched the "and" word between our names and then the bell rang. Mr. Sikowitz was the first to come, he brought something with him, and it was heavy so it was impossible for him to reach the little stage in the class.

"You need some help?" I asked living the project in my seat, Sikowitz jumped when he heard my voice.

"Oh! Ms. Corver!" he said and looked at me I twisted my nose a bit,

"West" I corrected him in a really low voice.

"What?" He asked when he looked in to the black box, I was curious so I got closer.

"I said my last name is West" I told him when I saw what's inside of the box.

"I'm sorry, I'll remember it for the next time" He said and started to throw some blankets on the stage.

"You always say that and ALWAYS forget" I mumbled under my breath, and touched some of the stuff in the box. "So what is it?" I asked in a by the way tone.

"You are a really curious girl aren't you Wast?" He asked me, when he moved a centimeter a blue blanket.  
I blushed and didn't dare to look up, I was always curious and wanted to know everything, maybe it's a bad thing,  
but before I could say anything else the door of the class was opened.

And that question hunted me for a few days, it still is, but I don't mind it.

* * *

What do you guys think?:D


End file.
